The Pixel Chronicles
by ExplodingBen
Summary: When a group of random adventurers decides to visit a city that has supposedly been having very weird weather, they discover that the situation is much more serious than they thought. Can they stop the new found threat, and save the Overworld from certain doom?
1. Prologue

Creepers, ugh. There is something about them, that is distinctly bad. I can't describe it, but that face, the smell, and the texture of their skin. That rough scaly hide is like a dead leaf too the touch. -Steven Craft "Adventurer"

You know it's funny, if I had never created Creepers this whole story wouldn't have happened. They were my most prized creation. Out of that single mutated pig Creepers were born, and they were good; powerful, deadly, and strong. But I went too far,

as usual. -Notch "Celestial Being"

Creepers are my only fear. Our tribe's symbol is the Ocelot, the very thing that Creepers fear, yet still we are not safe from them. There is a prophecy in the old jungle temple, it foretells that when the wings of the Player, spread across the skies and poison arrows fly, with the ancient creeper, the whole world will die. -Ungar "Ocelot Tribe Chieftain"

"There." said Jay. "Three interviews with three very different people, plus when Notch himself gives a statement, everyone listens." Jay was a reporter, with the New Blockington times. He had been assigned a story about Creepers, to fit with the recent explosion of Creeper sightings. "Well," replied Mr. Davison. (who was Jays boss) "I suppose you think this is quality writing, simply because a great celestial being gave a statement?" "Yes." Jay said, slightly confused. I think this is very good writing, everyone will want to read it. "Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay." said Mr. Davison. "This is going to scare people, make them want to hide in their homes." "But shouldn't they being doing that?" said Jay.

Now anyone should know that in the end, people probably should have hid in their homes. But this was before the Creepers came. So if anyone could have guessed what was going too happen, they probably would have had the whole city evacuated. But after all no one could have expected the events that would take place in the next few days.

The year is 194 FVE (Full Version Era) The month is Saplingus. If you have read the history books you will know what is about to happen. But if by chance you have not read them, then stick around, too see the events of this strange day. For New Blockington, and even the Overworld itself. This is a day no one, will EVER forget.

This, is the day of the Creeper.


	2. Strange Rain

9:21 AM 4th Saplingus 194 FVE

Pierce was part player, and part elf. But he looked like a player, which was good because players were the dominating race in the Overworld. He did enjoy the privilege of blending in with a crowd. Although, the katana strapped to his back didn't help with hiding. Right now, Pierce was on his way too New Blockington to investigate the crazy weather they had been having. Now Pierce didn't care about seeing the weather exactly, he cared about the distraction it caused.

Pierce wasn't sure what exactly this weather was, but he had heard that it was quite dangerous for the people of New Blockington. Danger, was Pierce's style. It would allow him too stroll right into the the New Blockington prison, bank, or whatever place someone would hire him to break into. Pierce wasn't in it for the loot, at least not straight out of the chest. But other people would be, and those people would pay him for stealing whatever they wanted stolen.

As Pierce approached the city, he saw a dark storm cloud looming ominously overhead. Perfect, he was just in time. Pierce walked down the large main street leading into New Blockington, and saw citizens looking at him. They didn't look like they were staring at a tourist. Pierce saw people running all about the streets trying too find cover, indoors, in manholes, even under... "No, it couldn't be." said Pierce. "Is that an obsidian umbrella?"

"Quick!" shouted a man running up to Pierce. "Get inside, now!" Pierce looked at the man, and said "Pff, its just rain, whats the worst that could happen, I get wet?" Pierce laughed a long laugh. Thunder cracked across the black storm cloud, and an explosion could be heard in the sky, but still no rain fell. "You fool!" shouted the man, "Your going too die if you stay out here!" Now Pierce was getting very confused, and a little bit angry. The man shouting at him didn't look crazy, but Pierce was one hundred percent sure that rain wasn't going too kill him.

Just then another explosion of thunder pierced the quiet street. The man ran inside a nearby shop, screaming. Pierce looked around at the terrified people. No one was left in the street. Everyone had taken cover, accept for Pierce. Suddenly, thunder began happening more violently, a nonstop stream of explosions nearly shattered Pierces ears, and he realized the thunder was coming from the rooftops. Pierce looked up at the skyscrapers above, and realized that their roofs were exploding. Pierce looked up at the sky one last time, and saw tiny red dots falling down. As the drops got closer Pierce realized they were much bigger than he had thought. "Oh..." Pierce said, just as the first block of TNT hit the ground.

Pierce ran for cover, dodging the explosions that knocked him across the street. He ducked inside a building, and saw other people hiding inside it too. "What in the Nether was that!?" Pierce demanded. The crowd inside the building stood there, awkwardly staring at him. "Well?" Pierce said again. "Pff, tourists." muttered one. Finally a woman stepped forward. "That," she said, "was what we've been experiencing for three months." Pierce looked at her, "So... how... but..." was all pierce could manage.

"It started in Swampus," said the woman. "It was a shock at first, a few people even... died, but then we began lacing the streets, and roofs with obsidian dust. It kept off the worst of the damage." "Is that even possible?" asked Pierce. "Which part?" said the woman. "All of it!" Pierce had seen his share of impossible things, but this was going a little bit far. Was it even possible for TNT to naturally form in a cloud, and if so how did it reform. None of it made any sense too Pierce, and he was surprised by how calm everyone else was.

In a few minutes the TNT rain stopped, and people began going outside again. Apparently all of that obsidian dust had done the trick, the streets looked basically unharmed, accept for a few new cracks. Pierce decided that maybe trying too complete one of his missions in this weather was a bad idea. Instead, he decided too go to the town hall, too ask about this bizarre weather.

The town hall was a tall building, with a large sign on the front that proclaim: New Blockington town hall. Underneath this it read: Please do not ask about the weather.

Pierce rolled his eyes, and muttered "Of course" But just then another explosion shot through the sky. This time pierce didn't wait, he darted inside the building as fast as he could. Dodging past other civilians fleeing the deadly rain, Pierce ran through the front door too take cover.

Inside, was a big square room, with other people hiding from the TNT. Soon the bombs began too hit the street, and explode. Other people were running inside the building, one of them, was a farlander, the race of creatures that dominated the End, and surrounding dimensions. Most farlanders were hated, for causing the Enderman revolt, that had once swept the overworld, but Pierce didn't feel this way.

The farlander ran up too Pierce and demanded, "Why, is it raining TNT!?" Pierce answered him calmly. "Its been going on for a few months apparently, most citizens don't mind it, for some reason." "So you're a tourist here too?" said the farlander.

"Well..." said Pierce "Err... yeah."


	3. A Weird Day

2:15 AM 4th Saplingus 194 FVE

It had been an odd day. First Pierce had walked into a city, planning some thefts in the distraction of the weather. Then he had discovered that the weather was much more serious than he had thought. Now Pierce was sitting on the floor of a town hall, talking to a farlander, while he hid from TNT falling out of the sky.

"So," said Pierce to the farlander, "whats your name?"

"Equinox." answered the farlander, "but you can just call me Nox."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the explosions outside. Pierce wondered how many farlanders lived in New Blockington. After a while the explosions stopped. Pierce and Equinox looked out the window, to see the streets nearly undamaged from the pelting rain of bombs.

"I suppose we should go our separate ways now." said Equinox

"Wait," replied Pierce. "If we're here as tourists anyway, why not tour the city together."

"I'm afraid I'm on important business here. "Answered Equinox, the tone in his voice suggesting that he just needed to get away from Pierce.

After nearly two years of mercenary work, stealing, and other adventures, Pierce had become quite good at reading peoples faces, and voices. So he decided to follow Equinox. Pierce wasn't as untrusting of farlanders as most players. But he did wonder why a farlander, would be a tourist in a city as prestigious as New Blockington.

So Pierce followed Equinox, staying at a far enough distance too be able to blend in with the crowd. Finally Equinox turned into a dark alley, walking along it to the end. Pierce stood at the edge, trying to disguise his presence there. Equinox took, out of the small backpack he was carrying, a small rod; which he unfolded into a long black staff, with an end rod for a tip.

He raised the staff into the air, and planted it back down, creating a swirling purple vortex on the wall in front of him. Now Equinox stepped into the portal, which immediately disappeared without a trace.

Pierce gasped, was Equinox an end mage? Pierce had heard stories about the end magi, but he had never seen one in person. But whatever Equinox had been, it didn't matter now. Equinox was gone, and that was all there was too be said.

So Pierce continued walking. By this point he had decided not to attempt any heists, since the strange explosive rain could start up again at any minute. Instead, he decided to be to visit the local potion shop. He could buy some poisons, and maybe even make a few himself.

Pierce was an expert at making poisons. He had even been a poisonjitsu ninja, training in the Twilight Forest. But unfortunately Pierce had been banished after he accidentally destroyed the whole temple.

He walked along the streets for a while, looking for the potions shop. But when Pierce found that there was none in any of streets he checked he decided to ask a passer by.

"Hey," said pierce to a woman walking past, "do you know where the potions shop is?"

The woman looked at him, with empty eyes.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." Said Pierce once again.

The woman turned back, she was wearing a gray hoodie, with a green creeper face on the back.

"Do not ask foolish questions." said the woman.

"What..." said Pierce confused.

But the woman had already walked away into the crowd. In a few hours pierce found the shop. It had large windows in the front displaying a wide variety of poisons and potions.

As Pierce walked in he heard the massive explosion of thunder that had nearly become familiar.

TNT rained down, and people flocked into the shop. But this time, all the people looked a little more scared than they had before. Pierce heard people talking about how the TNT rain was becoming more common everyday.

"I wonder if this is going to become an everyday thing." said one.

Pierce looked outside, at the explosions. TNT rained all across the city. It didn't make sense, in any way. People were becoming used to this disaster. It was becoming an everyday thing. But there was something, neither Pierce, nor the people of New Blockington knew. The everyday TNT rain, was about to come to an end.


	4. Chaos

The people waited inside the shop for a while. Everyone was a little bit scared, but they seemed more concerned that the TNT would keep falling. Rather than that it would fall _at all_. A few hours later the bombs were still falling. People were talking too each other about whether it would ever stop.

Pierce looked out the window at New Blockington. The shop overlooked a large park, in the in the middle of the city. Most of the trees were missing, most likely the citizens hadn't bothered to lace vegetation with obsidian dust.

But despite this, it was almost picturesque. The lack of actual rain made it look like the calm before a storm, despite the obvious fact that nothing was calm.

"Hey." said a familiar voice behind Pierce.

Pierce turned around to see Equinox standing in the shop.

"What are you doing here?" asked Pierce, genuinely curious.

"I... well... I was doing some work in the backroom when the rain started..." said Equinox suspiciously.

"Oh." replied Pierce, "well anyway, I take it you've seen how bad it's getting out there?"

"Yeah..." answered Equinox, who in truth had been out there through most of the storm.

"Listen to me," said Equinox, "we need too get out of the city, now."

"Why?" asked Pierce, "the people in New Blockington seem fine, so why should we go?"

"Just trust me, we need too go; actually the whole city does, but they're not going too listen to reason." answered Equinox.

By this point, Pierce was beginning to question the sanity of Equinox, or anyone else in the city. Why should they leave? It was hardly safe, but everyone else was handling the situation fine, why shouldn't they?

"There isn't time for this," said Equinox "come on!"

"No." Said Pierce

"You idiot, we're going too die if we stay here!" shouted Equinox. "We have to go, right now!"

Just then, the TNT rain stopped. The clouds seemed to be getting darker though, like an even bigger storm was coming.

"Oh no," said Equinox, "the eye of the storm." Come on, we've got an hour, maybe two at the most until this city is leveled."'

"What are you talking about!?" Demanded Pierce. "Nothing, is going to level New Blockington."

"Sorry friend, if you won't listen, then I'll have to go on my own." answered Equinox.

At this point, Pierce continued on his way. Sure, Equinox was crazy, but that didn't mean he was gonna be. If there was one thing, Pierce had learned in his time as a thief, it was to trust his instincts. If his instincts said a teleporting End Mage was insane, he probably was.

So Pierce kept walking. He explored the park, it was a nice park, a bit on the flattened side, but in better weather it would be nice. Pierce was getting hungry. He decided to stop at a local diner too get something to eat.

He walked into a villager restaurant, with a sign above that read: Three Villagers Cooking. Inside, it was a nice looking diner.

"Hello." said a villager woman with a thick villager accent. "What can I get you?"

Pierce looked at the menu.

"Um, one emerald burger please."

"Coming right up." said the woman

Pierce waited for his food, before sitting down at a table. The burger was good.

Now it was getting late, it was almost sunset. So Pierce decided he would look for a place to spend the night. He thanked the woman for the food, paid in emerald coins, and walked out.

The sun was setting in the distance. A dark storm cloud loomed overhead. As pierce left the restaurant, and walked down the street, explosions crackled in the sky. Then, as if on cue, a creeper, fell right in front of Pierce out of the sky. It landed on it's feet, and began to hiss.

Pierce ran back into the diner, and slammed the door. The woman at Pierce, then at the creeper trying to bash in the door.

"What, was that!?" screamed the woman.

"I believe, it's called a creeper." said Pierce, still holding his back against the door.

"We need to get out of here," said the woman.

"I think your right." said Pierce.

The woman, ran out the backdoor, leaving Pierce with his back against a door. The creeper kicked the door, and headbutted it. But Pierce knew it was only a matter of time until it realized, that it was a creeper, and exploding would kill Pierce just the same.

Pierce ran from the door, and the creeper strolled in. It hissed at pierce, with it's tongueless mouth. Pierce backed into a corner, letting it in the diner. Then, when it was almost in exploding range, he ran for the door. The creeper hissed once, then twice. Then...

BOOM! Pierces head slammed against the smooth stone street, shards of glass falling on top of him. It had blasted him through the window. Pierces vision was blurry, with black and white spots all across it. His whole body felt like it had shattered.

"Unngh..." Pierce groaned.

But the creeper was gone, and Pierce was alive. No one was coming to help Pierce though. Instead, people were running down the street, there was screaming and explosions in the background. Pierce forced himself into a sitting position.

No TNT was falling. But there were creepers, raining, out of the sky. Living, surviving the fall, and landing on their feet. To explode.


	5. Invasion

Pierce forced himself too his feet, and ran. His legs hurt hurt more than he knew they could, but Pierce wasn't going to be blown up by a stupid snake monster. He ran with the crowd, assuming they were headed out of the city.

"Pierce! Now, will you believe me!?" Equinox appeared in front of Pierce, purple energy swirling around him.

"I guess so," said Pierce.

"Then follow me!" shouted Equinox

They ran down the street, dodging creepers, and weaving between other people fleeing the streets. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Explosions rang out, blasting craters in the sidewalks, and streets. Pierce drew his sword, and Equinox drew his staff. Pierce sliced creepers, and Equinox shot a strange purple energy out of his staff, knocking away the green monsters.

The creepers fell down in front of them, but they just kept running.

"Where do we go now!?" shouted Equinox.

"I'd say, out of the the city." said Pierce.

"Wait!" said Equinox, "the town hall has a shelter in it, why not hide there?"

Guards were charging out to greet the creepers, swinging iron swords. Equinox had seen his share of battles, and knew that a few guards would not be enough to stop an army of creepers.

As they approached the town hall, the ground shook. A massive creeper, at least six blocks tall jumped off the roof of the town hall, and landed in front of them.

It was not a normal creeper, aside from it's size, it had a long narrow body, and four spider like legs. It's mouth dripped with an oily black liquid.

"That stuff coming out of its mouth," shouted Pierce. "It's Chemical X."

"What?" Equinox asked.

"It's used to create mutants," Pierce answered, "Any living thing that comes in contact with Chemical X, becomes bigger, and badder."

The mutant creeper, did not seem to approve of this comment. It stepped forward, hissing loudly.

"Just get out of it's blast range," shouted Equinox.

"I don't think that's gonna work!" replied Pierce.

"Why wouldn't..." Equinox began, but was cut off when it exploded.

The two friends were knocked back, but the mutant creeper, was somehow still there. It stepped forward. Pierce looked at Equinox, and they both took out their weapons.

"We're gonna die." Said Equinox.

"No, we're not." Said Pierce.

"Hrraaaaah." Said the creeper.

They both charged. The creeper began too hiss, and puff. Then, it exploded. Equinox and Pierce were knocked back, they got up, drew their weapons, and charged.

This cycle repeated two more times before they finally realized it was a bad idea.

The mutant creeper stepped toward them, hissing a little louder with every step.

"I can't take much more of this." Said Equinox.

"Ow." Said Pierce.

"sssSSSsss." said the creeper.

Now the creeper stood at arms length away from them. It hissed, it puffed, and then...

It was slammed away, into the side of a building, as well as several creepers, and fleeing pedestrians. A huge shape charged, in a blur too the creeper, slamming a huge axe into it's skull.

The creeper began to suck in air, at an alarming rate, it began to puff and turn white.

The air it sucked in was pulling in Pierce, and Equinox. The huge shape, grabbed the two friends, and pushed them to the ground, shielding them from the explosion.

After the blast was over, Equinox, and Pierce finally got a good look at the shape.

She was a woman, six blocks tall, with long brown hair. She had a small leather tunic, around her torso, a rough leather skirt, and glowing red eyes.

As they watched, she shrunk down to a normal size. Her eyes ceased to glow red, and waved too them. Pierce, and Equinox stood there staring, as she picked up her massive axe.

"Better get inside." Said the woman. "Come on."

They all dashed inside the town hall.

"Question one," said Pierce, "what was that!?"

"Question two, who are you!?"

"My names Ursula," said the woman, "I'm a barbarian, and that was me saving your life."

"But how did you shrink like that?" Asked Pierce.

"Well, barbarians can use a skill we call barbarian rage, it lets you grow, and when it wares off, you shrink down again." Answered Ursula.

Pierce, and Equinox were still a little stunned, but they decided too just pretend that people growing three times there normal size, and splitting creepers heads open with giant axes was normal. Pierce decided if they did that, there was less chance of her eating them.

"So," Said Equinox, "Do you think it will be safe in here?"

"No." Said Ursula. "We need too leave the city.

"But how?" Asked Pierce.

Equinox opened a compartment in his staff, and took out a large map, which he unfolded.

"This," said Equinox, "Is a detailed map of the city, it says there is a secret passage under the town hall that can take us into the sewers. From there we can get out of the city."

"Nox, why do you have a map of the city?" Asked Pierce.

"No time for questions." Said Equinox.

"Well," Said Ursula, "What are we waiting for?"

"Wait," Said Pierce, "You're coming?"

"Of course I am silly, why wouldn't I be?" Asked Ursula

Pierce and Equinox were silent. They walked down a hallway, too a door that Equinox said would take them too the secret passage. The town hall was deserted accept for them.

The rest of the city had fled out the main streets.

They opened the door, and saw a staircase leading down into a dark tunnel.

"After you." Said Pierce.

"No," Equinox answered, "you can go first."

"What a bunch of babies." Said Ursula, walking down the staircase.


	6. The Great Escape

Ursula went down the staircase, leading Pierce, and Equinox behind her. Ursula feared nothing. She was a barbarian from the Rabbit Tribe, and _no_ barbarian would be scared of a stupid dark tunnel.

Ursula was a master axe woman, and could slay any creature that threatened her tribe, or her friends. Equinox followed down just behind Ursula. He was an endermage, from the Farlands. Equinox had learned the arts of dark magic a long time ago, and now was worried Pierce had noticed him teleporting away, earlier.

The staircase lead down into a dark tunnel lighted only by an occasional redstone torch.

On all sides were locked iron doors.

"I don't like how this looks." Said Pierce.

"Relax." Replied Ursula.

The three of them walked in silence for a while, down the smooth stone tunnel.

Finally Pierce spoke up.

"Hey look, one of those doors has a button on the side."

They heard voices inside.

"Ssh, get down." Whispered Equinox.

They hid by the door, crouching low so no one would see them. Inside, voices could be heard talking.

"This is more serious than we thought." Said one.

"Well, duh." Said another.

Pierce leaned up, to see through the window in the door. Inside there was a smooth stone room. One wall had a huge map on it. On the map were small pins with creeper faces on them. Most of the pins were on major cities or forts.

"I think it's a chart of the creeper invasion." Pierce whispered.

"But..." Said Equinox. "They have a pin on half the world."

They looked at each other, then at the map.

Just then, there was an explosion, and screams inside the room.

"Keep moving." Said Ursula.

So they did. Walking along the long corridor, they reached a fork in the path. With two different passageways.

"Do we go left or right?" Asked Equinox.

"Who cares?" Said Ursula.

"What was that explosion in the room?" Said Pierce.

"What do you think stupid." Said Ursula. "The creepers broke in to that room somehow, and now they're coming for us."

Another explosion rang out, and the door to the room burst open, creepers walking out into the dimly lit hallway.

"Let's just go right." Said Pierce. "Now!"

They ran down the hallway, but the creepers had clearly noticed their presence. This was evident by the loud footsteps following them.

"Don't look back, just run." Shouted Ursula.

Now they could hear hissing just behind them. At least a dozen creepers were close behind. The torches were missing ahead, and they so they ran into darkness.

"Ow!" Shouted Pierce, slamming into a wall.

"It's a dead end!" Said Ursula. "Quick, you guys hold them off, I'll try to break through the wall."

"What!?" Demanded Pierce.

Equinox took out his staff, and held it out in front of him. The end rod at the tip of the staff, illuminating in front of him. The first creeper reached them. But a purple blast of energy from Equinox's staff knocked it away. Pierce took out his sword, and held it in front of him.

"Got any tricks Nox?" Asked Pierce. "Like, a portal or something.

"We're way too deep underground for a portal!" Shouted Equinox.

Pierce took out a small green vial from his belt, and poured a few drops on his sword.

"This Creeperbane should help!" Shouted Pierce.

He sliced a creeper, and it fell back. BOOM! An explosion knocked the two friends back into the wall.

"Almost... through." Said Ursula.

More creepers were coming. Although Pierce, and Equinox were fighting them back, there were too many to fight. Pierce put more of the poison on his blade. Another creeper charged forward, and was met with the poisoned sword, but the blade was stuck in it.

It hissed, puffed, and glowed white. Pierced tugged, and pulled on the blade, but it was no use. BOOM! Pierce was thrown back. Straight through the wall.

"That... works to." Said Ursula, looking down at Pierce lying on the ground.

"Quick, this way!" Shouted Equinox, pulling Pierce to his feet.

Ursula sliced several creepers heads off with one swing of her axe, before charging on with the others. They ran down the hallway further and further, creepers hot on their heels. The creepers hissed as they chased them. Every now and then a purple blast of light from Equinoxes staff.

"I think I see light up ahead!" Said Pierce.

Sure enough at the end of the tunnel was a beam of moonlight. It was faint, and far away; but it was there.

"I think we're in the sewers now!" Said Equinox, noticing the water at their feet, pouring down from several grates.

As they got closer to the light the water got deeper, soon it was a full block deep, and they were wading through deep water. The creepers didn't seem to like this, but they pressed on. All it really seemed to do was enrage them.

"Almost there!" Shouted Ursula.

They charged forward through the cold water. A current was forming as they got closer. The further they got, the stronger the current got, pulling them, and the creepers toward the moonlight.

"We made it!" Shouted Pierce.

"Oh no..." Said Equinox.

The tunnel opened up alright. It opened up sticking straight out of a cliff, the water rushed around them, falling down into a lake a good sixty blocks below.

"We'll never make it!" Said Pierce. "It's way too far to jump."

"Well I don't like the alternative." Answered Equinox.

The creepers were right behind them now, hissing and puffing. Time seemed to slow down as the creepers aproached.

"We're going to have to jump." Said Ursula, in a very calm voice.

"What!?" Demanded Equinox and Pierce at the same time.

"You heard me." Said Ursula. "What? You babies scared to jump off a sewer drain into a lake?"

"Well... yeah." Said Pierce.

But just as he finished this sentence, a creeper walked up, and before they had time to think; exploded.

"Aaaaaah!" Shouted all three of them, as they plummeted to the water below.


	7. Survivors

Splash, splash, SPLASH! Was the sound of Pierce, Equinox, and Ursula hitting the freezing lake water. They surfaced, and looked around.

"Quick, get to shore." Said Ursula.

They swam to the beach, and sat there, panting for several minutes.

"Did we just survive that?" Asked Pierce.

No one answered, but it was obvious that they had in fact survived the fall, but more importantly the landing. The lake sat on the edge of a forest, which Ursula had been thinking about the whole time they were sitting on the beach.

"We can find a cave to spend the night in." Said Ursula. "After that, well... Let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

In a few minutes they had found a cave. It was dark, and slightly scary, and they didn't have any torches, but it would do for the night. Ursula lead them into the cave. A low growl came from inside, and she drew her axe.

A dark silhouette walked out from the darkness, growling. It was definitely a zombie.

Ursula lopped it's head off with her axe, and they walked into the cave.

"There could be more where that cave from." Said Pierce.

"Well if your mommy is still alive in all this, you can go cry to her. Said Ursula.

As soon as they walked into the cave, Ursula laid her head on a rock, and began to snore. Equinox held his staff out in the dark, the end rod at the tip illuminating the small cave.

"If it isn't too rude," said Pierce, "what do endermages actually do?"

"Well," replied Equinox, "endermages rely on an ancient power, called enderchi."

"It is a mysterious power in the air around us." Equinox continued.

"We can create portals, that is the power we are most well known for."

"Is that how you got here from the farlands? Asked Pierce.

"Well, most travelers, myself among them, use a network of portals called owned by the CTA."

"Whats that?" Pierce interjected.

"The CTA is the central teleportation agency, they are a group of endermages that specialize in transporting others."

"And no, I am not part of them." Said Equinox before Pierce could interrupt."

"We should probably get some rest now, said Pierce."

Farlanders tended to look about the same to a player, or hedgehog, like a two block tall enderman, without the detaching jaw. But to farlanders, they looked completely different, but Equinox especially stood out in a crowd. He had one normal purple eye, and one orange.

Equinox always thought this went well with his name, Equinox, night and day, dark and light. Also, his portals; purple for a portal through space, and orange... well that was for another day.

All three of them had a fitful and restless sleep, and in the morning they all woke up still quite tired. Ursula yawned, and Pierce thought that the sound of it would scare away any animals, or monsters lurking in the forest.

"We should probably get going." Said Ursula.

"But, where are we going?" Asked Pierce.

"There's a fort near here, Fort Mossy Stone." Replied Ursula. "They'll probably have lot's of refugees from the city."

"If anyone made it out." Said Equinox.

So they set out, hiking through the forest for a few hours. Pierce, and Ursula complained the whole time about how hungry they were. But Equinox told them to keep on walking.

In a few hours the three tired travelers reached an actual road. There was a sign on it that said: Fort Mossy Stone, 100 chunks.

"Ugh," Said Ursula, "I at least hope they have food there.

"Agreed." Said Pierce.

As they followed the road through a plains biome, they saw a few craters on the road.

"A few stray creepers?" Said Equinox doubtfully.

Ursula walked off the path, and said "You guys better come see this."

Pierce and Equinox walked over to where she stood, to see a body, lying in the grass, burn marks on his... her... it's? Limbs.

"You sure this is the right way?" Asked Pierce.

"Yeah." Said Ursula.

They kept following the path, seeing more craters and bodies. It was not a good sign. But in another half hour they reached, something. A small cliff overlooked a few piles of cobblestone.

"Is that the fort?" Asked Equinox.

"I hope not." Said Pierce.

"That's whats left of it." Said Ursula.

"Think it's safe to investigate?" Asked Pierce.

"Probably not." Said Ursula.

Now Pierce, and Equinox expected that when she said it wasn't safe that would mean they turn back. But, to their amazement, Ursula walked right up to the fort. Pierce, and Equinox followed at a safe distance behind her.

As they approached the fort, they could see smoke rising from what had once been the barracks. It smelled of sulfur, and death.

"This isn't good." Said Ursula.

"Yeah great deduction." Said Pierce.

What had probably been the wall at one point, had large holes in it, and on top there were dead archers. But not all the corpses were of soldiers. Some were of civilians, refugees, fleeing the city.

"Oh no." Said Equinox, his jaw could not detach from his skull like an endermans, but it was as close as it could get.

A hiss came from one of the piles of debris.

"What was that?" Said Pierce.

Ursula took her over sized axe off her back.

"Let's see." She said.

Walking over to the debris, a creeper jumped out. Ursula chopped off its head.

"Hey look." Said Pierce. "A treasury."

"This is no time to be stealing from the dead." Said Equinox.

"I know." Said Pierce, "but some of this stuff might come in handy."

"We should go." Said Ursula. "They might come back."

They left, and set out into the plains biome, with no idea where they might go next. It was a harsh world now, and they were just three tired survivors.


	8. The Portal

Pierce, Equinox, and Ursula left the fort in silence. It was not just the corpses lining the streets of the fort that bothered them. It was what it meant. The creepers had not just invaded New Blockington, they had invaded everywhere. This meant essentially that there was no where to go. The creepers would always find them. Always. Pierce walked in front, leading them further and further into the tall grass of the plains biome. Pierce did not have a destination in mind, but he didn't want to stop walking either. Wherever they went, he wanted it to be away from the creepers.

"Where do we go now?" Asked Ursula as they walked.

"I don't know." Said Pierce.

"The farlands?" Offered Ursula.

"No, the CTA will have shut off the portals for the invasion by now." Said Equinox.

They continued walking in silence. After a few hours they stopped to eat the food they had found in fort Mossy Stone. It wasn't a comforting thought that the survivors of the attack hadn't already taken most of the supplies.

"We should probably ration the food." Said Ursula.

"Forget that," answered Pierce, "I'm starving."

He took a bite off bread, and Ursula smacked him in the face.

"No," she said, "we're going to ration the food, like it or not."

Ursula then gave them each one piece of bread.

"Hey," said Pierce, "you said WE were going to ration the food, not YOU."

"Well I meant we." She replied.

Pierce decided that it probably wouldn't help to argue for the rest of the day, so he dropped the subject at that. If he wanted more food he could always steal some later. Pierce thought, he had always been a thief. Well, since he was banished from the twilight forest. But now would things change? Everything kind of suggested an apocalypse, but did that mean they would all have to become thieves, or he would have to stop being a thief. Pierce thought about this for a while. Finally Ursula decided it was time to leave. She was being so bossy.

"Well," Said Pierce. "Where are we going? I mean it doesn't really seem like wandering aimlessly through the world is a great plan."

"You got any better idea's?" Asked Ursula.

"Well..." Said Pierce. "I'll have to think about it."

So they continued walking. They followed closely to a road, but not so close that any creeper patrols walking by would see them. Indeed more than once they would see creepers walking down the road. Pierce once asked why the creepers might want to invade in the first place. Ursula and Equinox were silent, they had lived in the overworld much longer than Pierce, and understood that the creepers were most likely doing this out of a deep spite toward the players. Another day passed, and another, and still they just kept on going. One night, they were all sitting around their campfire talking when Pierce asked a question that had been on his mind for some time.

"Nox, how did you know the creepers were about to invade?"

Equinox was silent for a moment, but finally decided it would be best for all of them if he simply answered.

"I saw the future." He said in a low voice.

"Then why didn't you tell the world?" Asked Ursula.

"They wouldn't believe me." Said Equinox.

Pierce thought for a moment. But decided that endermages did have quite mysterious powers, and it was no surprise that he might have seen the future.

"I..." Said Pierce. "Well..."

"Go on, spit it out." Said Ursula.

"I have a plan to escape the creepers."

Ursula, and Equinox looked at him for a full minute.

"Wh... what is it?" Asked Ursula.

Pierce looked at them both, deciding whether or not it would be a good idea.

Finally he said "We go into the Twilight Forest."

There was a stunned silence. The Twilight Forest was often called the twin dimension, as it was the effective alternate of the Overworld. But this did not mean that it was anything like the Overworld. Sure, it had multiple lush biomes, it even had two sentient races, just like the Overworld, but the Twilight Forest was dark, and dangerous, even for refugees fleeing an army of creepers. In truth, Ursula and Equinox were not sure which would be worse, fleeing into the Twilight Forest, filled with dark beasts of the night, or staying in the Overworld, overrun with creepers.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Equinox. "There are always other options."

"I've thought about this for the last few days." Said Pierce. "There are no other options."

"But we'll need a portal to even _**get**_ to the Twilight Forest." Said Ursula.

"Well we're in luck." Said Pierce. "We have one of the most adept class of portal makers in the world right here."

Pierce gestured to Equinox.

"Do you really think I'm going to make a portal, to the Twilight Forest!?" Demanded Equinox.

"Come on!" Said Pierce. "It's not that bad, there are Elves and Hedgehog people."

"And evil druids, mooshroom monsters, and poisonous ninjas." Ursula continued.

"I _**am**_ a poisonjitzu ninja, and I was _**raised**_ in the Twilight Forest." Said Pierce.

Another stunned silence, as they stared at him. This was unbelievable to all of them. Even after everything that had happened in the last few days. There were hedgehog people in the Overworld, but they lived in seclusion like in the Twilight Forest. But a poisonjitzu ninja, that was incredible. Equinox and Ursula looked at each other, and then at Pierce.

"You have got, to be kidding me." Said Ursula.

"Nope." Said Pierce in a happy tone. "Raised, trained, and... never mind." Pierce had been about to say banished, but he decided it would be best to leave that part out.

"Well..." Said Equinox. "What are we waiting for?"

"But doesn't a portal to the Twilight Forest require a diamond?" Asked Ursula.

"Yeah, but that's why I stole these." Pierce took three diamonds from his pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Asked Ursula.

"The fort." Replied Pierce.

"I thought we were only taking what we needed." Said Ursula.

"And we did need em." Said Pierce.

"Well let's do this." Said Equinox. "I'll need, some water, some flowers, and that diamond."

They got the required ingredients for the potion. Equinox smashed his staff into the ground, creating a small hole. Then he planted the flowers all around the outside of the hole. He poured the water into the hole, and then muttered an incantation. To Pierce, and Ursula's amazement, a spiraling purple vortex appeared in the sky above them.

"Woaaah." Said Pierce.

Equinox raised the diamond in the air, and dropped it down into the water. A bolt of lightning shot down from the vortex, and wind knocked them all back. The last thing Pierce remembered was a sharp pain in the back of his head, and everything turning black. Ursula, and Equinox got up to see Pierce lying on the ground, his eyes closed, not moving.


	9. Flashback

**Flashback**

They had scorned Oronna for her child. They had threatened to kill her, and her son, multiple times after he was born. Oronna had loved her son, and his father, Ernest. But despite this, Oronna understood that Ernest was a player, and she was an elf. This made her son Pierce, a half breed.

 **Six Years Ago**

"Yes!" Shouted Pierce. "Mom, I finally got accepted to poisonjitzu academy!"

"That's wonderful!" Said Oronna. She looked at Pierce with pride, Oronna may not have wanted for her son to become a ninja, but she understood that it was his dream.

They lived in a small hut, deep in the Twilight Forest. It was quiet, and peaceful. Far away from all the hate toward Oronna, and her son. Inside the hut were just the essentials. A crafting table, a furnace, and two beds, each of which had a chest next to it for their personal belongings. Oronna, and Pierce had lived there since Ernest had been killed, twelve years ago, a few days after Pierce was born.

Pierce ran out into the small fenced in area they called a backyard. He was shouting to the world, to announce his acceptance into the academy. Oronna watched the birds fly away in a panic at the sudden uproar, and smiled. After all this time, Pierce had finally begun the path to achieving his dreams. Pierce ran out of the backyard, and into the forest. He loved running, feeling the wind on his face, and watching birds fly past. He ran further, and further into the woods, simply running to get out the energy that came with this happy day. Finally Pierce came upon a small clearing in the woods. In the clearing there was a little cave, which Pierce liked to hang out in.

His mother would be worried that he would be eaten by wolves, but that didn't concern Pierce. Inside the cave, lay a long, narrow chest. Pierce opened it, and took out a long wooden sword. He had found it in the woods a few months ago, and had kept it safe in here. Now finally, Pierce might get to use it for real training, and not just imaginary adventures.

"Pierce!" A voice called out from somewhere in the woods.

"Who's there?" Asked Pierce.

But Pierce had recognized the voice. A boy, about Pierces age stepped out. He was an elf, named Fenric Alidor, and he had been Pierces arch enemy for as long as he could remember.

"Well," said Fenric. "A boy shouldn't be out in the woods near dusk, should he?"

Pierce held the sword behind his back, and said "That's a good point, so why don't we both go home."

"Oh sorry," replied Fenric casually. "I misspoke, a half breed shouldn't be out at this hour."

"Oh by the way, what's behind your back?" Asked Fenric.

"It's a sword," Said Pierce. "I'm training to be a poisonjitzu ninja."

"Funny," said Fenric. "I am too.

The two boys eyes met for a long moment, but then Pierce realized that Fenric, had stopped looking at him, and was staring behind him. Pierce knew that trick, trying to make him look away. Then Pierce saw something behind Fenrics back. Three kobolds.

kobolds are small blue rat-like creatures that inhabit the Twilight Forest. They travel in groups and are very aggressive toward anyone, that would try to get in their way.

"Look out!" Shouted Pierce.

"Pff, I know that trick," answered Fenric, just as the first club hit him in the leg, knocking him to the ground.

Pierce drew the wooden sword, and approached the kobolds. They stopped hitting Fenric with their clubs, to turn to Pierce. They chattered in an unfamiliar language, as they approached him, swinging their clubs. Pierce was trembling. Kobolds were small, but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous. He swung his sword at one, which jumped back in surprise.

"Ukuu akuu!" one of the kobolds shouted, and they turned from Pierce, not thinking he was a threat.

Instead, they ran back to Fenric, who was trying to run away. They hit him with with their clubs, and he fell to the ground again. They were going to kill him. Pierce charged at them, and took them by surprise, knocking them out one by one. Pierce extended a hand to help Fenric up, but he ignored it.

"Ugh," said Fenric. "Can't believe I was saved by a half breed."

 **Two Years Ago**

"Ready for your graduation fight against Fenric tomorrow?" Asked master Farr.

"Yes sir." Said Pierce.

He had now moved into the academy, as all initiates did on there final year. Pierce had trained for months for this battle, and he was ready. Most initiates just used the basic poisons in their final fight, but Pierce had spent the last four weeks, in the potions lab, creating a special poison. Unfortunately though, he wasn't sure of the effects, and had been instructed by master Farr not to use it. But even without his secret weapon, Pierce was sure he would win. Pierce had skill on his side.

All that night Pierce lay awake in bed worrying about the fight tomorrow, and thinking about everything that could go wrong. You weren't suppose to kill your enemy, but would Fenric obey that rule? Pierce was worried that if somehow, Fenric managed to get him down, he wouldn't stop there. After several hours of lying awake, worrying about this, Pierce took out a small metal dagger. Then he took the bottle of black liquid that sat on his desk, and dipped the dagger in it. This way if Fenric did try to kill him, Pierce would have his secret weapon to defend himself.

The next day the initiates were lined up in front of their opponents on the roof of the academy. After several hours of watching, and waiting, Pierce, and Fenrics turn finally came.

"Do you _really_ think you have a chance?" asked Fenric.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." said Pierce.

A bell sounded, marking the beginning of their fight. Fenric was the first to draw, and poison his sword, but within seconds Pierce had done the same. They charged at each other. Pierce swung his sword, only to have Fenric raise his own in a parry. Their blades met, in a shower of sparks. Fenric swung his blade in a great arch, only to have it connect with the tiled roof.

"You really thought that would hit?" asked Pierce.

"No," replied Fenric. "I thought it would distract you, poisonjitzu kick!"

"poisonjitzu fist!" shouted Pierce at the same time.

There attacks slammed into each other in an explosion of green poison energy, knocking them both to the floor. Luckily Pierce was the first to get up, he jumped into the air with his training sword, and swung it down toward Fenrics head. But instead of feeling the satisfying clunk of wood hitting bone, Pierce felt the slam of wood hitting him in the side, as Fenric slammed his sword into Pierces chest. Pierce fell to his knees, unable to breath, he scrambled back, clutching his sword.

Pierce got to his feet, and with the little air he had left, charged. Fenric did a back flip over him, and before Pierce could even turn around, he threw a slowness potion on Pierces back. Fenric walked around in front of Pierce, as he struggled to take out a poison.

Fenric struck Pierce with his sword multiple times, and the slowness made Pierce barely even able to react. Finally it wore off but Pierce was very weak from the blows to his chest and head. He took out a weakness poison, and threw it at Fenric, but Fenric ducked down, dodging the bottle easily.

"Posionjitzu spin!" shouted Pierce.

Green energy spun around Pierce, and spread out in a nova. Fenric jumped up above the energy, landing on top of Pierce, and knocking him to the ground.

"You worthless half breed beast." said Fenric. "Did you _seriously_ think you had _any_ chance fighting me!? I should be insulted, but instead, I'm just going to knock you out and win this fight. You know the rules Pierce, when I knock you out, I win and graduate. You lose, and go crying to your mom."

Time slowed down. Black spots were appearing in Pierces vision, and anger filled his mind. He couldn't lose, not now, not after all of the hard work he had put into this. It wasn't that Pierce hated the thought of losing, it was what it meant. All his life Pierce had had people call him a worthless half breed, and say we would never mean anything. Poisonjitzu had been Pierces one chance to prove them wrong. His one chance to stop the ridicule for him and his mother. Pierce took out the small iron dagger from its scabbard, and plunged it into Fenrics shoulder.

"Aaaaaaah!" Fenric howled, and drew back.

The poisoned dagger still stuck in his shoulder. Pierce wasn't sure what he had expected the blade to do, but what happened next, was certainly not it. Instead of dropping to the ground dead, Fenric pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and threw it, what must have been twenty chunks away. Fenrics eyes turned black, and his hair turned white. He grew half a block taller, grabbed Pierce, and tossed him off the roof.

Pierce watch the monster that Fenric had turned into smash down the walls of the academy. The students, and master Farr tried to fight them, but it was no use. They were as helpless as Pierce was, lying on the ground. Fenric tore apart the academy block by block, until all that was left was rubble, and debris.

Pierce wasn't sure how much they would blame him, for this and how much they would blame Fenric. But he knew that there was a good chance he would never see the Twilight Forest three months, Pierce found himself in the Overworld. Pierce had been banished and Fenric had gone missing. Pierce soon started taking on mercenary work, stealing famous artifacts, and treasures.


	10. Into the Twilight

**The Present**

"Pierce, Pierce are you okay?" The deep voice of Equinox woke Pierce, everything was shadowed in black spots, and lines.

"Uungh..." Pierce answered.

The back of his head felt like it was on fire. Pierce struggled to regain his memories, as the black spots slowly disappeared into the blue sky. It was day, that was good. He hadn't been out for more than a few minutes, maybe an hour at the most. The last thing Pierce remembered was lightning hitting a pool of water, and then his head slamming against a dirt block. He also vaguely remembered a word, portal! That was it. They had been trying to create a portal to the Twilight Forest.

Looking around, Pierce saw that their operation seemed to have been a success. The portal was right there on the ground, twenty blocks away.

"You did it..." Pierce said groggily. "The portal worked."

"Yes." Equinox answered. "Gather your things and we can get out of here."

Pierce did as he was told, taking his curved iron blade, and picking up the satchel he carried at his side. None of the poisons inside seemed to be broken, that was one good thing.

Ursula looked at Pierce for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to say something. Finally she said "Pierce, you understand we have never been to the Twilight Forest, and will be completely lost without a guide. You will have to show us the way through."

"Well there's no way to know where the portal actually took us." Equinox said. "That kind of preparation would have taken me days to."

"You know your way through the whole Twilight Forest, right Pierce?" Ursula asked, her tone growing weary.

Pierce sighed, a long deep sigh. "Do you know your way through the entire Overworld Ursula?"

"Good point."

As they spoke they began to hear a rumbling in the distance, getting closer as it came down the cobblestone road. Pierce climbed up to have a look over the dirt hill. He said something in Elvish that it was just as well, that Ursula and Equinox did not understand.

"Creepers" He said. "I'd say maybe fifty of em'."

"We have to go now," said Equinox.

"Wait," said Ursula. "Maybe we can fight them off."

"Are you insane?" Pierce asked. "We probably couldn't, and there's no point in trying when we have an escape route right here!"

"C'mon!" Equinox said, pulling Ursula through the portal.

Pierce looked around at the patrol of creepers, getting closer with every passing second. As much as Pierce longed to go back home, he knew that there would be a price for reentering his old home. He had been banished, and as much as Pierce wished that the creeper invasion would make the elves forgive past offenses, he knew that it could not possibly be enough. Pierce stood back a few blocks to get a running start, then he ran up, held his breath, and jumped.

Pierce felt cold water all around him. Even though the pit had only been one block deep, inside it was an endless abyss of purple water. Pierce held his breath as he sank deeper, and deeper. He shut his mouth, and held his nose as tightly as he could. Pierce knew that he couldn't do this forever, he needed air. Pierce held his breath as long as he could and then opened up. Air filled Pierces lungs. Cold and fresh, everything was black and cold, but the abyss was filled with air, or something that Pierce could breath.

Finally Pierce saw a light at the bottom, he was falling toward it, deeper and deeper, closer and closer, and then. All of a sudden, Pierce was climbing out of a water filled hole, but it wasn't the same one in the plains that he had jumped into. Now, he was in a dark forest. The sky was blue, but now like the Overworlds. Here the sky was a dark twilight blue, that never changed. Pierce saw Equinox, and Ursula examining the unfamiliar trees. Unfamiliar to them sure, but not to Pierce. He looked around at the ravens flying overhead, the deer darting through dark spots in the trees, and the yellow eyes that seemed to perpetually watch them.

Pierce could understand why this would be creepy to an Overworlder, but not to him. This was it, after all these years, Pierce was finally home.

"Well," said Pierce. "Welcome to the Twilight Forest, and one of the few actually forest parts of it. Despite what the name may suggest, there are plains-like biomes here to."

They looked around in awe, and fear, which Pierce decided was understandable.

"Its almost night," said Ursula. "We better find a place to stay soon, before the mobs start coming out."

"That won't really work," said Pierce. "In the Twilight Forest it's always dusk."

"Wait, what was that?" Equinox asked.

"What?" Pierce, and Ursula both said at the same time.

"I just... thought I heard something." Equinox said.

A low, wolf-like growl came from deep inside the dark forest, and big, heavy footsteps stomped by.

"Lets just get out of these woods." Equinox said. "Pierce, you be our guide.

This kind of area scared even Pierce, for although he had grown up in the Twilight Forest, there were still beasts within it's knotted and tangled trees, that he feared. Pierce led them through the dark woods, they were all silent, hoping that whatever monster they had heard would not follow them, at least until they reached a place where they could see more than five blocks ahead. In about two hours they were all tired, they stopped in a clearing to eat what little food they had left. Equinox asked where Pierce was actually going, to which Pierce responded by saying that he honestly didn't know.

Ursula built a campfire, and volunteered to watch while Pierce, and Equinox rested. Ursula looked over the camp. She wasn't exactly scared of the forest, and whatever creatures lurked inside it. But Ursula did worry about their lack of cover, and how easily any attacker could sneak up and take them by surprise. Something moved in a nearby bush. Ursula walked toward it.

"Who's there?" she called out.

The bush rustled again. Ursula took out her double-bladed battle axe, and slowly aproached the bush.

"I'm not giving you another warning, come out or I'll slice that bush in two."

A wolf stepped out. Wolves are not dangerous unless provoked, so Ursula simply held out her hand for the beast to sniff, deciding that it would most likely go back into the woods soon. The wolf walked up to Ursula very slowly, and cautiously. It's fur standing up slightly. It looked at her for a long moment, it's eyes staring directly into hers. Then it moved it's head up toward her hand. For a split second before it happened Ursula saw what was coming. The creature lifted up it's head, and sank it's teeth into her hand. Ursula yelled in pain.

"Auh!" she shouted, waking up Pierce, and Equinox, who quickly got to their feet, and drew their weapons.

"Whats going on!?" asked Equinox.

"Oh no." said Pierce. "Did you try to greet a wolf?"

"Wolves are normally nice!" Ursula yelled.

" _Nothing_ here is nice!" Pierce shouted.

Two more wolves walked into the clearing, follow the lead of the first, and surrounding them. Then another wolf came, this one larger than the others, with black, and blood red fur.

"What's that suppose to be!?" asked Ursula.

"Mistwolf," said Pierce. "Much bigger, and much nastier than the others. Oh also, if it bites you, its poison seeps into you, and makes you go blind for a while."

The four wolves stood there. Staring at them, waiting for the alpha to signal for an attack. Equinox took his staff, and planted into the ground, creating a flash of purple light. The wolves didn't move.

"I think we can take them, but it won't be an easy fight." Ursula said, as more and move wolves joined the circle.

The mistwolf let out a terrible cry, and the others charged. Pierce waited for the last second as one of the wolves was almost on him, before lifting up his curved blade and driving it down into the creatures heart. More wolves ran up to him. One grabbed onto his leg, while another jumped on top of Pierce, knocking him down. Equinox slammed the butt of his staff into one of their sides, and shot a bolt of purple energy at another.

"Barbarian Rage!" Ursula shouted, growing another block taller. Her muscles bulged up, and even her axe seemed to grow.

The mistwolf made a dash for Ursula, knocking her to the ground. It attempted to jump down, and grab her with it's massive jaws, but Ursula rolled over on top of it. Her axe lay several feet away though, so she grabbed it's neck. The mistwolf decided that this was a great idea, and grabbed he neck with it's mouth. Equinox shot a bolt of energy at it, but his enderchi was nearly exhausted. More wolves charged to him, only to receive several blows from his staff. Equinox had already been very tired from creating the portal. He would have had a good rest, and been ready for a battle like this, but the wolves had awoken him and Pierce.

Equinox sunk to his knees. He watched wolves pull on Pierces limbs, and Ursula's neck in the jaws of the mistwolf. Equinox had come _so far._ He had traveled through so many portals, it had been his job to save the world. The wolves slowly approached Equinox, their fangs showing. Drool dripping down their necks. The wolves weren't even trying anymore. _NO_ Equinox thought. _This can't be happening... It's just a few wolves. Why can't we take them?_

"I won't go down without a fight." He said.

Equinox closed his purple eye, and his orange one glowed. Suddenly the mistwolf on top of Ursula disappeared, and reappeared lying on the ground, purple smoke coming out of it. The same thing happened to the wolves on Pierce. Ursula, and Pierce sat up, confused.

"What just happened?" Ursula asked.

"They saw us coming." Pierce said. "They knew we would be here. I don't can't tell you why or how, but they did."

"I meant how did they disappear." Ursula said.

"That was an ancient spell that I probably shouldn't even know." Equinox said. "Basically... I warped through time. But _never_ tell _anyone_ about that. Or I could lose my title as an endermage."

Another wolf stepped into the clearing.

"Oh not again." Pierce said.

An arrow hit the wolf in the head, and it fell to the ground. Ursula walked over, and examined the arrow. It had a quill on it. Not like that of a bird, this quill was sharp, it was not from anything Ursula had seen. Just then, a hedgehog person stepped into the clearing.


End file.
